winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Princess Moonlight
WELCOME TO MY TALKPAGE some important rules 1.I'd rather prefer messages without headers 2.use you signature or talkbox 3.I prefer talkboxes :( NOTE! Please don't tell me my archieves are short, but I like my talkpage to be neat.. and a few templates used then has been deleted, making it shorter , my archieves |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= |-|5= |-|6= |-|7= |-|8= |-|9= |-|10= |-|11= |-|12= my messages by users. Hi Sarah. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:37, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Okie --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:41, September 8, 2013 (UTC) That's great, Sarah :3! May I see it? ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 04:14, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Wow, it look great :3! I love it <3! Hmm, which of these is Liana - first one or second one @@? Sorry for asking such a silly question... And sure, dear. Why not :3? ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 04:24, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty ;3! I'm going to work on it now ^w^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 04:45, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah :)! It was a while since our last talk :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:05, September 12, 2013 (UTC) @@? Perhaps I forgot about that... But I clearly remember that I once mentioned about his appearance in a blog of Sen... Maybe you haven't read that... Anyway, I'll do that, then. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:29, September 12, 2013 (UTC) hi sarah my name is magaret and i'm a fan of winx i'm happey that you like winx ................................... i like stella a lot what is your favorite winx ? i like to know Pink ball (talk) 08:52, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ok Pink ball (talk) 17:21, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah! Wendy has given you the bureaucrat rights on Winx Club Fanon Wiki. Congratulations c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:43, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Haiz... Sarah, you missed the moment :(! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:30, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Well, Brit made a blog to congrat you, and the others joint that, too... We had a "party" yet you weren't online :(! Anyway, congrat :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:34, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations Sarah. I will help you out on the Fanon Wiki as much as I can. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:04, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Well just follow the form first, I'll check these things later... You have just been blocked once, right? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 05:15, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay then :)! We'll see about that :P! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 05:24, October 4, 2013 (UTC) That's awesome Sarah. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:22, October 4, 2013 (UTC) I'd probably start figuring out rules and making help pages c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:24, October 4, 2013 (UTC) So, when are you closing the Admin Election? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:27, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokie and what do you mean by "second round"? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:29, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh. How many admins were you going to choose? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:36, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okie c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:38, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Please vote for, and nominate, a Featured Wikian here. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:08, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, Sarah - I won't do it now because of some reasons :(! Oh, Enchantix commission costs 9-12 points. But for you, I'll do free :3! For which fairy you want me to do Enchantix, sweetie? ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 09:11, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Harmonix? My bad, sorry ^^;! Oh, that's really sweet of you :3! So, for which fairy you want me to do Harmonix? ^w^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 09:21, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Please vote for, and nominate, a Featured Wikian here. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:22, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty :3! Hmm, price? Well, it will cost 5 points ^^. It is alright if you want to pay less than 5 points, dear. ^-^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 04:05, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for interrupting, but the links for cursor of yours are wrong/invalid... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 07:33, November 10, 2013 (UTC) The code is fine, sweetie :v! It takes time to MediaWiki apply. Try to refresh pressing Ctrl+F5 :33! ^^ FreakyMagicYour best nightmare Drop dead gorgeousFreaky just got fabulous 19:49, November 10, 2013 Via your suggestion, I'm absolutely sure you haven't checked the blogs, especially my blog :)! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:24, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :D! --Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 12:14, November 10, 2013 (UTC) IC. Well, I have dropped it because I can't find any time continuing the series, if I have time, I'll write it...Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 12:34, November 10, 2013 (UTC) IC... Well, glad to hear so, because I actually found my series was quite boring, tho'... A cold wind of Autumn 04:50, November 11, 2013 (UTC) IDK... I just hope so, because by far, I received some negative comments/messages about it via FB... A cold wind of Autumn 05:24, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm afraid that you'll have to re-request it again and try to work as much as you can (not really 100%), but at least you can try it as 65%... A cold wind of Autumn 05:36, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sarah :D! 06:44, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat! Chat! Chat c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 08:23, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm good. Well, you want to hear real thinking? I have to say I had already lost all the interest on Winx when Nick has the rights, and Rai/Cinélume had been gone for-forever... It's okay. We can see more transformations, minor ones, but I'm pleased with that... Yet... there're many things I'm unpleased, as always. Yet season 6 is better than season 5... A cold wind of Autumn 11:11, November 11, 2013 (UTC) You meant W.I.T.C.H? If so, yes, once watched, but not following order so I don't really like it... A cold wind of Autumn 11:22, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Yippee ^^, another Adventure Time fan! So, who's your favorite character there? Mine's PB, Jake, Finn, and BMO. Anyways, I'm on trial as Leader of Project Music. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:35, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Of course, sorry I have been a little sick but I am getting better now. Sure. But I'm not working on the bg now since Bloomix picture is not out yet. And colours, I don want to set it so early because I need to "experiment" the bloomix bg as well. I hope that's fine. And, if possible. I'll be putting 3 characters, Flora, Musa and Bloom. (Based on the poll.) ♦ Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 01:06, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay... And well, yes, it's winter here, with a lot of storms @@! A cold wind of Autumn 05:12, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay :D! Anyways, can you please delete my pages there? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 10:29, November 13, 2013 (UTC) True. There're dragonflies here :)! And you know what? You can predict the weather via them ^^! Oh, IC. So how do they taste :D? A cold wind of Autumn 08:30, November 14, 2013 (UTC) P/S: And you have uploaded a super gross picture =.=! Just asking if you can remove that or what because I'm sure that can scare many people =.=! Not all of them love scary stories =.=! A cold wind of Autumn 09:12, November 14, 2013 (UTC) I'll sure have a heartache if I look at it ever again =.=... A cold wind of Autumn 11:23, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, I hope you can choose the featured ones for those... Ancient? And oh well, for your "random picture", I guess you'll just need to upload new version for it if you want to replace it... or you'll have to contact another admin (except me, Fatimah or Brit =.=) to clean it... A cold wind of Autumn 11:30, November 14, 2013 (UTC) That should have been taking place soon... maybe on December, since I don't have time during these months... A cold wind of Autumn 11:35, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I'm busy now... A cold wind of Autumn 12:06, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah! :x ♥ فاطمہ - ھیںلوگ وہی جوجھاںمیںاچھے ♥ Sure, Sarah. I'll be right there. 13:20, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Okie. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 04:48, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry Sarah. Maybe next time. How's Winx Fanon wiki going? A cold wind of Autumn 04:53, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Alright... A cold wind of Autumn 05:02, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello :) Your talkboxes are so pretty :D I adore them! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 12:09, November 16, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome :)! No thanks, but thanks for the offer! By the way, I'm Julie. You're Sarah, right? Nice to meet you! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 12:30, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sarah. I forgot to tell you I like your new signature c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 22:24, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 04:38, November 17, 2013 (UTC) IDK :P I don't think so. Btw, DP Chat? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 04:40, November 17, 2013 (UTC) They seem to be in all the galleries, so we'll leave them for the moment. Okie dokie. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 04:44, November 17, 2013 (UTC) DP chat! --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 06:41, November 17, 2013 (UTC) DP Chat :v? ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 08:05, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay. A cold wind of Autumn 05:10, November 19, 2013 (UTC) DP Chat? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 07:18, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah! How are you :v? ^^ ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 07:45, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi ya :)! And oh, IC :D! A cold wind of Autumn 12:29, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I've already been on university this year... A cold wind of Autumn 12:49, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Glad to hear so :v! Anyways, do you watch Monster High, Sarah? Just curios to ask seeing your new signature :x! ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:15, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I see. Well, I have seen all the shorts/webisodes of Monster High like hundred times :P! ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:31, November 20, 2013 (UTC) It seems that you misunderstand something. I don't take responsibility on designing the main page. A cold wind of Autumn 08:02, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Fatimah. A cold wind of Autumn 08:04, November 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm out of ideas for the monthly poll question - stupid me >" ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 08:11, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Good idea. Here I come xD! ^^ ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 08:14, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry then. You can chat with Fatimah and the others... I just don't want to do that... A cold wind of Autumn 08:15, November 20, 2013 (UTC) How exactly did the winx in the season 4 finale episode the Believix convergence spell froze the Wizards solid inmstead of destroy them?! I want to know how it happened! EloiseWinx (talk) 14:16, November 20, 2013 (UTC) The Winxs' Believix convergence spell was supposed to destroy the Wizards, not freeze the Wizards solid! EloiseWinx (talk) 14:26, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah. A cold wind of Autumn 03:03, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello. Hi there, Sarah! How are you doing :v? ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:49, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi. A cold wind of Autumn 05:57, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm doing good ;)! Just been busy and some stuck stuffs. How 'bout you? A cold wind of Autumn 06:02, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Glad to hear so... Just want to ask who were Sussie or Miss.Simian after all O - O... A cold wind of Autumn 06:17, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay. IC. Enjoy the show. A cold wind of Autumn 06:26, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Normal. Like in lower grades... just some changes... A cold wind of Autumn 06:30, November 22, 2013 (UTC) After a month, from the time I said trial. A cold wind of Autumn 06:35, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Check where you gave the application form. A cold wind of Autumn 06:39, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I see :P! ^^ Nothing. Just looking around wiki pages :v! I'm really tired today. =.= ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 07:44, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Okie --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 04:26, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Hiya. How are you? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 06:49, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Glad to hear that :)! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 07:12, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, no. Is it a horror story? If it is, I don't read horror stories. But from your userpage, I think you LOVE them :) -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 07:17, November 24, 2013 (UTC) None. Your's MUST be Flora XD!!! By the way, what do you think about Season 6 so far? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 07:24, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Yup! plus, I've asked Fatimah to help me create another one. Is it possible for two person to help one person merging a talkbox under one page? ♦ Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 10:16, November 24, 2013 (UTC) OK, I don want to disappoint her so I let her help me. And for now, wud u mind to do it now? Just use the image temporary. I'll design it myself later. This is the page >Template:Harmee 32123 . Thank You! ♦ Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 10:24, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Nothing to say except a HUGE thanks! Plus, I'm still designing it. ♦ Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 12:48, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to trouble u but something wrong with my talkbox when I modified it. Please help me fix it. IDK how.. Sorry! ♦ Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 14:20, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Sarah! ♦ Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 06:06, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sarah, but I can't for now. Maybe tomorow? ♦ Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 12:16, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Pink and green :v! Well, pink is her main color. ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 07:32, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah! And WTH is going on around the wiki? Advertisement is everywhere. It bugs me ALOT... ♦ Harmee32123 - ♦ Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 03:43, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay :3! Thanks for letting me know. I will check it out soon as possible ^^ ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:50, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, I get of rid of it now. ♦ Harmee32123 - ♦ Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 08:08, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, if you say so. How was your day, anyways :D? 13:24, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :)! Okay, that sounds better rather than having less editors in 30 days. Only me and June/Sanya has been editing for the past 30 days. 14:20, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Don't be, Sarah. Anyways, I'm doing great ^^. Almost everything happening today seems to fit in. Except, a secret ruin my day! It affected me a little... Plus, things are really weird today. Such as my bff's crush looking at me while I was in our NAT review @@ - her crush is a bit ugly in my opinion. Me as well, Sarah. I'll be busy, maybe for a whole year... 'Cause of training and for the NAT review... Btw, does Frozen airs in your country? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 14:33, November 27, 2013 (UTC) i I am okay, how are you? DP Chat? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:50, November 29, 2013 (UTC) You edited your userpage. I saw it on wiki activity xP --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:53, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Not much, though. You? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 09:26, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Hiya. Please vote here. Think about your decision and choose wisely. Thanks. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'F'l'o'r'a'✿]] 02:36, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Fatimah and I were thinking Winx Fanon. Btw, did you see what happened with Jasteria and the admins today? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 07:24, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm good. Thanks for asking. A cold wind of Autumn 02:52, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah! :3 ♦ Harmee32123 - ♦ Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 06:22, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm great. How bout u then? (LOL!) U can just click "Reply Me" to avoid it. ♦ Harmee32123 - ♦ Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 06:27, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I do like cats I have no interest in Nicky... A cold wind of Autumn 09:52, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Anything belong to or involve with Nick. A cold wind of Autumn 10:32, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I c. 4 tis time, it's my FAV. N I c u tat u liked "Las Fri Nite" by Katy Perry huh? Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 13:23, December 2, 2013 (UTC) hey iam so cool you know kkbk fail :) RayaStyles (talk) 15:48, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Me neither. My fav song by Katy is "ROAR". Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 03:39, December 3, 2013 (UTC)